


Daddy's pregnant kitten III

by Littlebutterfly



Series: Daddy's Kitten [5]
Category: One Direction
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Blow Job, Cat/Human Hybrids, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Infantilism, Innocent, Kitten, Kitten Louis, M/M, Mpreg, Plushophilia, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Underage - Freeform, daddy!harry, hybrid!louis, hyrbid, kitten!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebutterfly/pseuds/Littlebutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of pregnant Louis, trying to learn and understand his little kitten body throughout pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's pregnant kitten III

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE A TUMBLR NOW  
> FOLLOW ME IF YOU LIKE ONE SHOTS AND CRYING ABOUT LOUIS TOMLINSON  
> adorlouis.tumblr.com

“Baby!”

Harry was woken up to a shriek of excitement, his eyes opening in sleepy confusion as he searched the room for his kitten hybrid that should still be sleeping in his arms.  
He frowned and yawned, sitting up as he did a quick scan of the still dark room, soon spotting the outline of the feathery haired kitten standing at the mirror, his shirt pulled off and his hands cradling his tummy.  
“Daddy, Lou got baby tummy!”

 

Since Louis had reached physical maturity and gone into heat only a few weeks prior, and had cried and begged his human master for a baby, he’d been absolutely obsessed with the idea of being full with Harry’s child.  
After an easy convinced week of constant sex for the two of them, Louis had discovered he was in fact pregnant with Harry’s baby, and he couldn’t have been more excited.  
Despite his eagerness for a baby of his own though, Louis was still so unknowledgeable about pregnancy at all. All he knew is that being pregnant meant being all lovely and full with your daddy’s babies.  
He’d been devastated when he was told that you can’t actually see any hint of a baby for at least a few weeks, and so Louis had been checking on himself almost ritually to look for any sign to show that he had a baby growing inside of him.  
Harry guessed Louis had finally reached that point.

The curly haired boy got out of bed and slunk over to the kitten, who was beaming from ear to ear and giggling (despite it being four ‘o’ clock in the morning), and after wrapping his arms around Louis’ torso and pressing a gentle hand to his tummy, he looked in the mirror and gave a small smile.

It was small, completely unnoticeable to someone that didn’t know Louis’ body like the back of his hand. But it was there, most certainly.  
Harry’s baby was now a tiny bump in Louis’ tummy. 

X X X 

 

The weeks went by and Louis’ sweet little tummy began to grow, and Louis would hold onto his tummy just about constantly, rubbing it and cooing at it and holding onto it just like he saw the pregnant mummy’s on the television do- Louis couldn’t believe he was just like them now!  
His body had been so desperate for so long for a baby inside of it. His entire life and existence was originally specifically for this, (before Harry saved him). He had been unnoticeably building up to the moment where he could procreate, make more little kittens- it was one of the downsides to being a kitten hybrid. Not that Louis would consider that a downfall at all.

Harry was getting excited too, although equally incredibly nervous. He was worrying about his little boy constantly, making sure that he always had everything he needed, that he was getting every necessary vitamin and medication that he needed to ensure that both him and the tiny baby growing inside of the kitten’s body was safe and healthy. (Louis would always protest horribly against the gross smelling medicine).

 

Their days now usually consisted of Louis sitting on Harry’s lap, snuggled up to his body as they would watch Peter Pan on repeat for the third time that day  
(Louis was just a little bit obsessed with that movie.  
Harry didn’t mind.)  
His little hands would caress his tummy as he sang along to ‘You Can Fly’ and nibbled at the little bits of sardine that had become his new favourite food. Sometimes sardines mixed in with strawberry Ice-cream if Louis was being his daddy’s best boy.  
Louis made sure to always be his daddy’s best boy.

 

And then there were some days where Louis would still be as desperate as ever, where half way through Peter Pan, Louis’ tail would flick and his ears would lower and he’d let out a small noise. And Harry would know that it wouldn’t be long before Louis would start trying to subtly rub himself against Harry’s leg or put his teddy bear down his pants.  
Louis’ mind was on sex quite a lot- it certainly wasn’t his fault, simply just how he was bred to think and act, so it came as no surprise that something that increased a lot when he was pregnant was his sex drive- not that it wasn’t huge already.

Sometimes Harry would just let the boy do as he pleased when this happened, sometimes he enjoyed watching Louis fuck himself against his leg, or do a horrible job of sneakily putting his teddy bear down into his pretty little lace knickers and rub him him all nice and lovely up against his willy, touching him in all the right ways and making him feel so nice- which Louis knew was just a little bit naughty, especially when he’d get his poor little teddy bear all wet and sticky and messy and he’d have to take it out of his pants very bashfully and give it to Harry to wash.

Other days, Harry would flip the boy over the second he noticed the twitches and the urges start, and he’d fuck him senseless while the sweet sounds of Peter Pan harmonised with Louis’ pretty cries and lead them both into orgasms.

 

X X X 

 

When Louis began to grow to a stage where his tummy was big and heavy, he began to feel yucky. Harry would find his poor sweet little baby crying in the bathroom in early hours of the morning, vomiting into the toilet and sobbing about his baby not liking him- and Harry’s heart would break for his kitten, holding his hair back and rubbing his back and promising him that Louis’ baby loved him so much, that it was a part of Harry, and no part of Harry could ever hate Louis- desperate to try and make his eighteen year old who was stuck in this baby mind set understand how pregnancy worked.

 

 

Louis cried the first time he felt his baby kicking, he cried because he didn’t understand why his tummy was doing funny things, and in Louis’ little head, he presumed that meant something bad was happening to his baby.  
But when Harry held him and kissed him and cuddled him and told him that was just the baby reminding him that there were there, that they were just saying hello and reminding Louis that she loved him- Louis’ entire mood changed. He then looked forward to his babies kicks, and would giggle and meow to his bump when ever he felt it kick.

 

 

There were days too that Louis was extremely grumpy and sniffly, days where he’d just pout and cry on the couch all day long. His body not knowing how to cope with all these changes, and Harry not knowing how to cope with his ray of sunshine being so down and sad, it broke his heart, and Harry would give the world to see a smile on Louis’ face when he was having one of those days.

“Love, come give daddy a cuddle?” Harry suggested when he walked into the living room to see Louis with his face buried into his favourite teddy bear, it’s fur soggy with tears.  
But Louis’ sniffles didn’t subside, and instead of crawling into his arms, Louis let out a cry and threw his beloved bear with a ‘no daddy! Don’t be dumb!’  
And before Harry had time to even comprehend what had just happened, Louis would then break down.  
“Too heavy now, Lou not a pretty baby kitty anymore,” and then he’d break out into loud, body wracking sobs, his ears flopped and his mouth hung open as loud wails fell from him. Because he was fat and he wasn’t pretty and hit feet hurt and his back hurt and he called his daddy dumb and he hurt his teddy bear and it was all just too much to handle. 

So Harry took his baby boy into his arms, knowing that Louis didn’t mean to get upset and angry and yell, and he kissed his lips gently.  
He took him up to bed, his lips never leaving Louis’ unless it was to whisper to him how beautiful he was, to which Louis would respond with a sad little meow.  
Harry lay the kitten down onto bed, and put his body weight on top of him, though was careful to hold himself above Louis’ tummy. Knowing that when Louis was upset he needed to feel grounded and safe, and by feeling the curly haired male on top of him- that helped that to happen.  
“You’re so beautiful, Louis. You are not too big for me,” Harry whispered as he lay on top of his baby and kissed him softly, “You’re my tiny baby, you always will be…”  
His lips moved from Louis’ lips to kiss down his neck and his chest, continuing to press soft touches to his entire body, while Louis whimpered and sniffled, the occasional little moan escaping his mouth when Harry would get to one of his special spots.  
“Daddy loves every little part of you, hey?” He whispered, “Daddy loves his babies pretty little ears, and his babies pretty little neck…” Harry kissed each part as he spoke, “and your little nipples too, love. They’re so sensitive to my touch…”  
Harry gently pinched and twirled both of Louis’ nipples, causing the boy to meow out a moan, his torso arching up at the feeling, and Harry smiled at knowing that Louis was beginning to react.  
“And, Lou…” Harry continued, and was so, so gentle as he sat up and pressed both hands to Louis’ round tummy, causing Louis to flinch away. He was too big, he was yucky and he knew his daddy might not like it, but Harry’s hands only continued to grip the boys tummy, “I love your tummy. I love it so, so much baby boy. You know why? Because it’s carrying our baby…” He whispered as he moved down to pepper it with little kisses, causing louis’ ears to flick, “Your tummy isn’t fat. It’s round and it’s full with my babies, sweetheart. With our babies,” He glanced back up at the sniffling hybrid, who was staring down at Harry like his life depended on it.  
Harry smiled fondly up at him, before he left the area to continue kissing down. Louis needed to let go, Harry knew that the only thing that would get Louis to feel calm and relaxed again would be to get off- he knew how his little boy worked, knew every part of him so well, and so he moved his kisses down to gently kiss sweetly at the boys cock, causing little whimpers from Louis.  
“I love this too, darling…” He whispered as he gently traced a finger up to Louis’ already painfully hard length- it was always a wonder to Harry that the little boy could get so hard so quickly, “It’s just perfect, always react so nicely to my touch, don’t you?” He whispered, watching how Louis’ body reacted to his feather soft touches, watching how Louis whimpered and squirmed as he leaned in to take the tip into his mouth to gently suck him off.  
Louis needed direct contact now, Harry understood that now wasn’t a time for slow teasing. So Harry went to work straight away, holding his baby’s hips down as he suckled at his tip, swirling his tongue around and into the slit until Louis was a whimpering little mess, his legs eagerly spreading open wider.  
Harry loved that about his baby, loved how Louis would just let himself go for him, how no matter how Louis felt, he would always respond openly to Harry’s touches.

He swallowed him down, hollowing his cheeks to suck at rub his tongue at the base, and Harry could already feel him starting to shake- Louis was never very good at holding off when he was in this sort of mood, he was always on edge, and his body reacted to that by reaching his high quickly. Sometimes when Harry was wanting to get off too, he found that a bit annoying to have his kitten cum and finish so quickly (cock rings were always nice in these situations), but for times like now, Harry didn’t bother with trying to hold Louis off- he didn’t bother with scolding the boy when he came without warning him down his throat, crying out and shaking and clutching onto Harry’s curls.  
Harry swallowed everything, and he soon sat back up and looked down at his little kitten, who now had a look of bliss and calm on his face, rather than that look of pain and sadness that he had been holding for hours before hand- Harry definitely considered that a success.

He leaned back up to capture Louis’ lips in his own, “see, little one?” Harry whispered against Louis’ lips, “Daddy thinks you’re just the prettiest little thing I’ve ever seen in my whole life… And your daddy’s never wrong, is he?” he kissed his lips again, and Louis mewled a little bit at the taste of his own cum mixed with Harrys ever sweet mouth. Harry was right, his daddy was never wrong, and really- if it meant that he would still get lots of cuddles and kisses and special touches from his daddy, Louis didn’t even mind if he had a big tummy.

 

Harry knew that there would be more break downs and more hormones. He knew that there would still be times that Louis doubted himself and more times that Louis would want to do nothing but sit and cry and cuddle all day.  
But he also knew that Louis was happy, that Louis was still so overjoyed at being able to carry Harry’s little baby inside of his tummy.  
And Louis definitely thought that a bit of morning sickness and yucky feelings were worth being able to be pregnant with his daddy’s baby.  
They were worth knowing that in a matter of weeks, he would have his baby in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the last fic of Louis being pregnant.... Baby Lou will be giving birth next! xx


End file.
